


Perspective

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [26]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Seeing Yifan after all this time would be worth the flight, the time off from work, and the aching in his bones.





	Perspective

Stepping into the hotel lobby after so long in transit had Kyungsoo feeling like he’d just come inside a warm home after a winter storm. He only had a small duffel with him, the clothes he’d worn on the plane, and Yifan’s room number (he owed Chanyeol dinner for his help). Exhaling slowly, he made his way to the elevator, heading to the twelfth floor.

As it rose, Kyungsoo thought to just the day before and Yifan’s tired voice over the phone. This new merger had his boyfriend traveling to the different branches of his company to smooth over any rough edges of the transition. While it was going to save jobs, raise wages for all of their of employees, the amount of work had been so tiring on Yifan, who hadn’t had a break in weeks. When he had been home last, Kyungsoo barely had a night with him, for them to curl up in bed and just hold each other.

Normally Kyungsoo’s schedule impeded an impromptu trip like this, but Baekhyun had stepped in to cover his lessons and Joonmyun gave him the plane ticket as an early birthday gift. Their kindness wasn’t something he’d soon forget. He gripped the straps of the duffel tight, hoping that this visit would brighten his boyfriend’s smile and maybe his own too.

The room was just across from the elevator and Kyungsoo took a deep breath, nerves fluttering in his stomach before he knocked on the door.

A heartbeat passed, then two more before the door swung open so fast Kyungsoo didn’t even have time to react before he was pulled into his boyfriend’s arms, Yifan burying his face in his shoulder.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, feeling like he’d just gotten home after a long trip even in the middle of a hotel he didn't know the name of before yesterday morning. “Hello to you too, Fan.”

“You’re here.” Yifan’s voice was slightly thick, his arms holding Kyungsoo even tighter, as if he feared he would disappear. “How-”

“That would be our friends. I have no idea how Chanyeol got your room number, but the rest was Joon and Baek.” Kyungsoo turned his head to nose into his hair, missing the smell of his shampoo. It had started to fade from Yifan’s pillow back home.

Yifan laughed, Kyungsoo feeling it reverberate through his chest. “He said he was going to order me pizza and have it delivered to my room…but when it never showed I had takeout.”

“Better than my in flight meal, I’m sure.” Kyungsoo was still holding his duffel. “Do we want to go inside now?”

He’d expected Yifan to pull back, but instead he just awkwardly walked backwards, keeping Kyungsoo in his arms as they finally let the door to the room close. Once safely inside, Yifan moved a step back, bringing his hands up to cup his cheeks instead. “I thought I was dreaming.”

“Wouldn’t I be naked then?” Kyungsoo teased, trying to diffuse some of the tension tight in his chest. God he’d missed this.

Yifan brushed their noses, brought their lips together in a feather soft kiss. Kyungsoo felt his toes curl in his sneakers, felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest. He felt like he’d just reached the surface of the water after being under for too long. Kissing Yifan whether brief, sloppy, or sleepy breathed life into him unlike he could explain to anyone.

“No. I’d want to undress you myself.” Yifan’s voice was low, far too husky to have been affected by just their one kiss. Still Kyungsoo felt just as wound up, warm and yearning. “Can I?”

Kyungsoo dropped the duffel to the floor, using the fabric of Yifan’s shirt to tug him down for another kiss, replying once he’d tasted his boyfriend’s mouth again. “Yes.”

There was juxtaposition present; their need to get their hands all over each other fighting against the desire to savor the time as it continued to hourglass away from them. He barely noticed his clothing hitting the floor, how easy it was to fall back into their old routine. Breaking kisses to toss of their shirts, Yifan nearly stumbling forward as he went to take off his socks. The familiarity was sweet between their mouths.

It was only when Kyungsoo fell back onto the bed, Yifan mapping his body with kisses, did he notice the mirror across from them. Yifan’s mouth was dark pink, marking red over his hip, Kyungsoo’s fingers threaded into his dark hair.

Yifan looked over, noticing the mirror as well. “We could take advantage.”

“I don’t want to look away for a moment.” Kyungsoo admitted, arching off of the bed as Yifan started to stroke his cock. “I could ride you.”

Yifan groaned, sliding his hands over Kyungsoo’s thighs, thumbs pressing in like it’d keep him where he wanted him. “Let me prep you. Please.”

Kyungsoo would never refuse. He didn’t even have to tell Yifan to check in his duffel where he’d stashed a bottle. That had been fun to check through security, but he really hadn't any fucks to give at that early in the airport. Yifan tossed it to the bed and climbed back on, only to just stop and look down for a moment, hands on Kyungsoo’s knees. Those dark eyes had Kyungsoo squirming, wanting to look away, but also unable to. He knew how much he loved Yifan, how much the man loved him in return, but sometimes to actually feel it was almost too much.

His boyfriend wasn’t pulling any punches tonight. The moment he leaned back down, he took Kyungsoo’s cock into his mouth. The immediate attention to his erection had been unexpected and Kyungsoo keened, both hands tight in the other man’s hair as he forced his hips to still. He barely heard the click of the lube lid as Yifan mouthed along the shaft, tongue painting along the underside of his cock.

Each finger felt more overpowering than the first as Yifan worked him open, drank him down as his cock wept. Kyungsoo lost track of time, how much was inside him, and risked a glance over at the mirror. His bent knees gave him a teasing glimpse of Yifan’s slick digits as they pressed into him, but he was more focused on Yifan’s mouth, the red of his lips around his dick.

His knees began to tremble, his voice breaking at the end of a long moan. Tugging his hands from Yifan’s hair felt like letting go of a kite string, so he quickly gripped the sheets for grounding instead. He turned his attention from the mirror down to Yifan’s face, meeting his eyes. Kyungsoo didn’t have the words to urge them forward, but Yifan understood anyways.

When the heat pulled away, when the fingers slipped out of his body, Kyungsoo felt helpless; drowning, drowning, drowning. Yifan crawled back up to kiss him again, the taste of his own cock heady between them. When he pulled away, pulled back, he gave Kyungsoo a smile far too soft for their lovemaking, but Kyungsoo felt it fit the moment just the same.

The tension, heated and intimate, briefly dissipated as Yifan arranged himself at the edge of the bed, stroking himself with lube as Kyungsoo moved to straddle him, legs on either side of his boyfriend’s. It left him exposed; the view in the mirror lewd and evocative.

He could literally see the way his jaw fell slack as he slid down on Yifan; watch the tension in his thighs as he fought the gravity of his descent. Yifan’s hands dwarfed his hips, his hair obscuring his face as he marked along Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo couldn’t look away, entranced by how their bodies contrasted and how perfectly they fit together regardless. Fully seated, cradled with Yifan’s body, he started to roll his hips down. Yifan groaned into his skin, thrusting up to create more friction.

Despite saying he’d ride him, it felt more like Yifan guided them both; Kyungsoo’s position limiting his mobility. The first few rocks were experimenting with force and angles, Yifan finally looking up, their gazes locking in the mirror.

“God look at you.” Yifan’s voice was impossibly low, rough like he’d just roused from sleep. Kyungsoo could see as he braced his feet on the floor before he started to thrust up with intent. Kyungsoo’s eyes closed, his head tilting back against his boyfriend’s chest as he let his body be pliant for the taking. “You’re stretched so wide and still you want more.”

He didn’t think he could watch or else he’d barely last. His cock bobbed with their thrusts and he reached down to stroke himself, finally opening his eyes again. Yifan was still watching, biting his lower lip as he followed their movements.

Kyungsoo saw how wrecked he looked, rather than just felt it. His eyes were blown wide with want, his chest heaving as he gulped down air between powerful thrusts up. He stroked his cock faster than they moved, spurred on by his boyfriend’s gaze.

“Don’t look away,” Yifan mouthed along his neck again, but at an angle so he could still watch the mirror. “I want you to see what I do when you come for me.”

The first wave of orgasm made his eyes close despite the instruction not to, but he forced them to open as he fully came, shooting down onto the floor, flecks hitting the mirror. He’d looked pained at first, then slack with bliss in a seamless shift. His mind was spinning, his fingers still wrapped around his cock as Yifan started to pound up into him, brows furrowed and hands white-knuckled along Kyungsoo’s hips.

Yifan’s face was even more beautiful when he came, and Kyungsoo forced himself to watch even as the heat inside him was so pleasant that his eyes wanted to close. He could see the shape of his name on the other man’s lips, see the flooding of relief as he began to spiral down.

Spent, now feeling the ache from sex and the flight prior, Kyungsoo felt sleep tugging at him urgently like a petulant child. Yifan took his hands from his hips and instead wrapped them tight around his waist, hiding his face in the crook of his shoulder and neck again.

They stayed silent even as they started to part, Yifan nearly dropping him as he turned and sat Kyungsoo on the bed before moving up to lay beside him. Kyungsoo’s hands sought his boyfriend out, fingers splaying over the expanse of the other man’s chest, stopping just above his heart.

When he looked up, when he saw Yifan face to face again, he didn’t need a mirror to know exactly how he was looking right back. This wouldn’t fix the distance until Yifan was settled home again, but it was the start. It was the breath of sun on a cloudy day; Yifan’s warm smile, and Kyungsoo would do everything he could to be strong until it was his to see every day again.

“I can never thank you enough.” Yifan rested his forehead against Kyungsoo’s, closing his eyes. "I needed that. Needed you."

Kyungsoo closed his in return. “I love you. There’s always going to a new way I can show that to you. Maybe not always through expensive flights and mirror sex, but-”

Yifan kissed him and Kyungsoo could feel the smile against his lips. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why is my KriSoo always sappy?! These are the questions I ask myself all the time...although the somber mood in parts of this I blame a bit on my crappy night at work and then the following emotional Thomas Sanders video I watched this morning before working on this. This probably wasn't quite as sexy as some of the others, but I felt it was...sensual, intimate and a little intense. I'm sad this is the last KriSoo for Kinktober, but I'm also proud.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
